Surrender
by Love Brings Pain
Summary: How you ever imagined or thought how Leah's life was like after Sam ditched her? Well, this is my POV. SamxLeah
1. Broken

**Hello! I'm trying my hand in doing chapters, not just tiny stories. Don't be surprised if this sounds funny. Enjoy(please)!**

**

* * *

**

**Surrender**

**Leah POV**

Please tell me that what just happened did not just happen. Tell me that I was dreaming and that everything is going to be OK. Someone _please_ tell me. Please. I break down, crying. How can that be true?

_Knock, knock, knock. _

_I opened the door._

_It's Sam. I rushed out to embrace him._

_"Sam"!_

_" have to talk."_

_"About what"? I was getting nervous and scared. What is he saying?_

_"About us. We can't be together anymore."_

_"Why"? I can't believe he's breaking up with me. The promises he made....._

_"I don't love you anymore."_

_W-w-what? "Are you breaking up with me"? NO._

_"------Yes. I'm in love with someone else now."_

_"Who"? Why is the world doing this to me?_

_"Emily." _

_He said that with SO much affection. The same affection he had for me._

_"Leah, I'm sorry."_

_My cousin appeared out of the forest._

_NOO!!! Sam was mine! MINE! "Why Emily? Why?"_

_Sam answered. "Imprinting."_

_Screw imprinting! It's ruining my life!_

_Emily was crying. "Leah, I'm sorry. Truly I am." And she ran away, back into the forest. _

_Sam looked at where Emily went. "Bye Leah." And with that, he ran after Emily._

_NOOO!!! And with that, I fainted._

Fate hates me, doesn't it?

* * *

**So, how's my first chapter? Please review!**


	2. Haunting Me

**Hope this chapter makes sense!**

**Surrender**

**Sam POV**

Umm.... I think I did something wrong. Are break-ups supposed to be so------tense and upset? I mean, you _would _get sad and stuff, but not _that _much, right? Well, it _was _her cousin, so I guess that is an exception. But still! I feel like I just commited murder. To Leah. I murdered Leah. Well, THAT sucks. I'm the reason why she's so sad. That's crap. How am I supposed to live with _that?_ She'll probably be bitter and stuff. Stupid, stupid imprinting. Why does my life HAVE to be like this?

I guess I should have explained this to her more detailed. Leah wouldn't be THAT upsset if I did, right? _Wrong. You just took her heart, spilt it in two and ran over it and you except her to be HAPPY!?! _Hell NO!!!!!!!!!!! I just mean she'll just be more understanding. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. _The world knows that. Imprinting. WE know. But that doesn't change anything. You just killed Leah. Emotionally. And it's not going to heal. Ever. The scar will always be there. _Shut UP!!!!!! Stop making me feel bad. I should be thinking about Emily right now, not Leah. _Really? Who did you give your love first?_------------ _Who was always there for you? _-------------_ Who did you love without being forced to? _-------------- _Huh? That's right. Leah. The answers to all three of the questions are Leah. Not Emily. _But-------- _But what? Are you just going to forget about Leah? _Yeah. _Well, too bad. I'm going to haunt you about what you did to Leah for the rest of your life. _Shut up stupid voice! Damn you for making me guilty. _Thank you. You SHOULD be feeling guilty. _Well, what do you think I should do? Beg for her forgiveness? She'll never listen to me. _Something better. Something that will make her happy again. _Well------- WHAT!?! You want me to break the imprint!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! _Well, fight against it. _NO. _Fine. then be stubborn. You'll do it in the end. _No I won't!!! _Mmhmm. _Shut up! I found Emily. See ya! _I'll be haunting you. _Shhh!

I ran to Emily. "Emily." I gave her a hug.

"Hi Sam. I missed you." She kissed me.

I kissed her back. "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry for causing this mess."

"It's OK. She'll get over it soon."

"I hope so."

"Me too." Great. Guilt coming back. _Ha! _Ugh. Fate likes to torture me, doesn't it?

* * *


	3. What to Do

**'K. Back to Leah's POV. How's it so far? Please read and review! And enjoy!

* * *

**

**Surrender**

_When Leah first phrased into a werewolf..._

**Leah POV**

No!!!!!!! This is NOT real. I'm just having a dream. Nothing more. I didn't just phrased into a grey wolf with people _talking _in my head. I'm just dreaming----------right? _No you aren't. _Oh, shut up! I _know _that------ but I just want it to be fake. Not real. But NOOOOO. Ugh.

I fell down on my bed. This can NOT be happening. This HAS to be a dream-------- like what happened before......... NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Stop! Stop thinking about it!!!!!! Leah, you're strong. You're not that------- that-------- _ex-girlfriend _of Sam's that got dumped for her UGLY _cousin _because of that stupid excuse of something called _imprinting. _You're better than that. You HAVE to be strong. You don't love him anymore. _Um.... Sorry to burst your bubble but------ Yeah you do. You still love Sam. A lot. And you KNOW it. So stop denying it. Accept it. _Shut UP! What do YOU know!?! You know NOTHING!!!!! _Umm..... Sorry to burst your bubble AGAIN------ But I'm YOU. I'm your thoughts. Duh. I think I have a REALLY good understanding of what you REALLY think. _Mmmhmm. , back to the big worry. Did I _just _turn into a _grey wolf!?!_ And did I just _hear _SAM tell me to _calm down!?! Umm... Yeah you did. _Ugh.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Great. The door. I went to open it. On my doorstep was _Sam with the WHOLE werewolf gang behind him. _Well, this sucks. I really AM a werewolf. _Well, DUH. Of course you're a wolf. _Shut up. I need to talk to Sam and my "brothers" now so I need to concentrate. _On...... _What I'm going to say. Duh. How would a girl act when she just found out that she is the _first female_ _in all of history to be able to phrase into a big grey wolf? _Huh? How can I talk to Sam about my wolf issue without lokking him in the eye? And you _know_ what happens when I look Sam in the eye. _You get upset, and break down, crying. _Exactly. Sighs. How am I going to put _this _off? I BETTER not start crying.

I look at him. _Shit. _I'm going to start crying soon, aren't I?


	4. Giving the News

**Now, back to Sam. Sam is in for a BIG surprise. Ha, ha, ha.......... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Surrender**

**Sam POV**

Flashback.....

_Sam!_

_What is it Embry? Is it REALLY important? _

_YES!!!!!!!!_

_Then tell me._

_Leah------_

_What about her?_

_She------_

_She what?_

_She phrased into a werewolf._

_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_I know. Now, is THAT important?_

_YES!!! Embry, how do you know that she phrased?_

_I was on patrol, and I heard someone's thoughts. I thought it was Quil._

_What was she thinking?_

_Ummm....._

_WHAT WAS SHE THINKING EMBRY!?!_

_She was thinking, "What the hell am I? Why am I an _animal_? Why can I hear someone thoughts? Am I crazy?"_

_Shit. I'm phrasing. Wait._

I phrased. And heard Leah's thoughts.

_Stupid wolf!_

OK then.

_Leah, calm down._

_Who is that?_

_---------Sam._

_F*** you!_

Ouch. I phrased back to a human.

_Sam, why CAN she phrase? Isn't it only guys who can do it?_

_That's what I thought too._

_Sam, don't you have to........._

_Shit. I know. We have to go explain it to her now._

_She isn't going to freak out?_

_I know._

End flashback....

THAT was how Sam and the other wolves were standing here today, on Leah's doorstep, ringing the doorbell, and praying that she'd open the door and let them in.

The door opened. Leah stood there, her eyes wide with shock and realization. I REALLY hate breaking this to her. _She'll hate you for life, you know. _Shut up. I know. I took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Leah, can we come in"?

Oh god. She has on that about-to-it face on.

"NO".

"Please Leah"?

She bit her lip. "Fine".

"Thank you Leah". We all went into her living room and sat down on the couch. I began my 'werewolf' speech.

"Leah, you know you just phrased into a werewolf".

"Yeah, I know". She looked VERY close to crying. _Remember last time she cried? _Stop taunting me!

"Well, since you did, you're part of my pack now".

"What if I don't want to be"?

This is going to be hard. "But Leah, you have to".

"Well, f*** you Sam! You're stupid"!

Somebody help me.


	5. Saying Yes and the I Love You

**Now it's Leah. Sorry for not updating. I was VERY busy. Anyway, this is still Sam's "visit" to Leah. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Surrender**

**Leah POV**

"Well f*** you Sam! You're stupid!" Sam is REALLY pissing me off. I feel like crying. I never did want to be a wolf, but since now that I learned that _he's _the alpha of the pack, I REALLY don't want to be in it. He'll force me to hate him, and I can't do that. I'm in love with him. Still. And it can't change. And we can each others' thoughts.................... I don't want to hear him thinking about Emily.

"Leah.........."

"No Sam. I don't want to join your pack." I don't want to join because you're the alpha. I don't want reminders.

"Leah, we're either gonna do this the hard way or the easy way. You're joining my pack, whether you like it or not."

Stubborn person. "Well, who's gonna make me?" Take that.

"................."

"Exactly." Oh, yeah.

Then Embry spoke. "Leah, just do what you're told. Please Leah. Stop making this hard."

Great. You see, I used to have a thing for Embry, until Sam came. Now I think it's coming back. "Umm........." Shit. I can't say no.

He spoke again. HE. The mind changer. "Please Leah."

Ugh. "Fine. I will, 'k?" Embry REALLY deserves a punch in the face.

Jacob spoke. " Good. Welcome Leah."

The whole pack spoke now.

"Welcome Leah."

You know what? This day just gets better and better. Not.

Then we heard the door open. "Honey?"

Shit. Mom's home. "Umm... Hey Mom. I'm in the living room."

Mom came in. She was VERY surprised. "Honey, why is Sam and his little friends here?"

Paul growled at 'little'. I blushed.

Sam whispered to Paul. "Shut up." And then he spoke to my mom. "Sorry for the horrible timing. I just had some------ things to discuss with Leah. We'll leave now." No! Don't go!

And then he and his pack left. I went to open the door for them. And he spoke to me one last time.

"I love you Leah." And he left. I stood, tear-eyed. Mom came.

"Honey, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing Mom. I'm just tired. Good night." And I ran upstairs.

Like I said, this day just keeps getting better and better. Not.

* * *

**How's this? R&R!**


	6. Exactly

**Hey! How are all your summers? This is another chapter for my Surrender. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surrender**

**Sam POV**

_"I love you Leah."_

Ugh. I shouldn't have said that. I've gone insane. I'm going to break her heart AGAIN. She's never going to forgive me. _Maybe. Who knows? _Would you just shut up? I need to run patrol. _Sure. Whatever. You know you still love Leah. _NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you just shut up!?!

_(Sam is italic and Embry is bold)_

**Sam!**

_Yeah?_

**You don't love Leah still, do you?**

_......................._

**You do.**

_No I don't._

**Yeah you do. Don't lie. You may be saying no but your voice, your eyes, they're saying yes. Yes Sam, you still do.**

I rolled my eyes. Why does Embry care if I still love Leah or not? It's not like he loves her or anything, right? **Why do you care Embry?**

_Cause._

**Whatever. What do you want?**

_Yeah....... About that......._

**Yeah?**

_It's about imprinting._

Finally. Embry imprinted. **Who did you imprint on?**

_.........._

**Embry?**

_I imprinted......_

**Yeah?**

_On......_

**Yes? **This is getting annoying now.

_........ Leah._

**................**

_Sam?_

I was speechless. Embry imprinted on LEAH!?! HIS Leah!?!?!?! _Dude, she's not yours. _I sighed. I know, but...... _You love her still, don't you? _I stared out in the woods. Why is there a little voice in my head always arguing with me?

_Sam?_

Oh right. I forgot about Embry. **Hmmmm?**

_You're ok with it right? _Embry's mind was running over many scenes of Sam punching his face.

Sam barked. **It's OK. I love Leah enough that I want her to have her own happiness. **_Even if it doesn't include you. _Shut up!

Embry didn't hear this though. He was too happy._ Sam, I'm done my patrol. Can I go now?_

Impatient Embry. **Sure, sure. **

_Bye! _And with that, Embry turned back into a human. And ran off.

Finally! I get to think without anybody knowing what I'm thinking about. _Like Leah. _Ugh. Whatever. I can't even think without you bothering me. I'm leaving. _Where are you going? _Home. Where else? _Ah, yes. Back to Emily. The love crusher. _I turned red. Don't you DARE call Emily a _love crusher. _She's one of the nicest people I have ever met._ Even nicer than Leah? _.............. _Exactly. _I ignored the voice in my head and just went home. To Leah----- I mean Emily. **The voice in Sam's head smirked. **_Exactly._

* * *

**Soooooooooo.......... How was it? It wasn't terrible, right? Well, please, Please, PLEASE read and review! Thanks!**

* * *


	7. The Dream and the Meeting

**Hey! As you all know by now, this is Leah's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surrender**

**Leah POV**

_"Leah, Sam could be yours." There was a voice coming from nowhere talking to Leah._

_"How? He loves Emily now."_

_"No he doesn't. He stills loves you, deep down."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"He said 'I love you' to you last night. And you can get him by doing one simple little thing."_

_"What?" Leah was curious and desperate. She wanted Sam back SOOO badly. She'll probably do anything._

_"Leave La Push."_

_"Why?" How would leaving La Push get Sam back? It didn't make sense._

_"Leave at night when nobody knows."_

_"But why?"_

_"Well, if he DOES still love you, he'll start to miss you and go after you."_

_"Then what?"_

_"That is for you to figure out for yourself." And with that the voice faded away._

_"Wait! Come back! Help me!" She didn't quite understand what that voice told her._

I woke up. That was a weird dream. I seriously don't get how leaving would do anything. But.......... Whatever. Dreams were meant to be confusing. So since I was awake, I might as well go downstairs.

"Hey Leah!" Oh. I guess I wasn't the first one to wake up today.

"Hey Seth."

"We have a meeting today Leah."

"For what?" What meeting?

"Werewolf meeting."

"Oh." I forgot about me being the ONLY girl werewolf. "Where is it?"

Seth shifted nervously.

"Where?"

"......Emily's house."

"........." Emily. No wonder Seth was so nervous to tell me.

"Are you coming Leah?"

"Yeah, I guess." If I don't, Embry's going to come here and guilt me with those eyes of his.

Seth grinned. "Great! See you there!"

"Yeah. Bye."

Seth left.

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and changed. Then went back downstairs for breakfast. As I was eating, I was thinking. How wiill Emily react? How woould I react? I sighed. This was NOT going to be pleasant. I finished my cereal and went to get my jacket. With one last look at the house, I opened the door and left.

* * *

I arrived at Emily's house at 9:30. Her house hasn't change at all. Still the same house that had me jealous. Why could she have everything in the world when I couldn't? I sighed again and walked to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Soooooooooo.......... How was it? It wasn't terrible, right? Well, please, Please, PLEASE read and review! Thanks!**

* * *


End file.
